END: The legend of Toby Ender: Chapter 5: Enderman Love
Again, mighty traveler, we meet again for another chapter in the never ending tale of Toby_Ender..... END: The legend of Toby_Ender: Ch. 5: Enderman Love(CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!) Morning crept over the horizion. The overly jumpy teenager known as Toby Ender shot out of the hut and jumped to the top of a dirt hill. "I, Toby Ender, am the master of all I survey!", he yelled. "With my mighty sword, I slay anything and everything in my way!" But, suddenly, a stray snowball smashed into Toby's head, and dripped it's way down his shirt. Toby screamed and jumped off the hill into a snow bank. His muffled face screamed "Cold, cold, cold!" Toby got up and saw Carlotta poking her head out from the hut. "Shut up! Sleeping here!" , she screamed. The group had set up camp in a taiga biome, and the sun finally came out over the forest. "Come on out, ghost of Christmas ugly!", Toby began. "We need a Christmas tree!" Carlotta formed an explosion in her hands and threw it at Toby, who promptly ducked. "Jeez, I was kidding!", Toby stated. "You look fine. But we still need a Christmas tree..." Toby fixed his tie, then took off his vest. "Ah! Idea!", Toby exclaimed. "Where's James?" Suddenly, James came out from behind the trees with a dead, bleeding pig. The arrow was still in the head. "NO, you are not gonna get bonemeal from me!", he said. He threw the pig's body at Toby and Carlotta. "Here. Breakfast. Eat up." Toby and Carlotta looked at each other. "I'll just have an apple...", Toby said. He slowly walked away into the nearby forest. "Is Toby doing something stupid again?", James asked. He sat down next to Carlotta and started cutting off the skin of the pig. "He's getting a Christmas tree, he said." Carlotta replied to James. "Well, there's no possible way he can get into trouble, right?", James said. Carlotta stood up, then put on her hood. "It's Toby. Don't underestimate him.." Toby quietly walked through the forest. He searched around, looking for a perfect tree. He was just about to give up, when he saw a tiny, inconspicuous tree. As always, Toby became curious. He walked up to the tree. An Eye of Ender was carved into it's bark. "It's a sign!", Toby guessed. He pulled out a stone axe, then took a big swing at the tree. The ground started to rumble. "Oh, Notch. What'd I do?", Toby exclaimed. The grass started to cave in! Toby dropped the axe, then ran for his life. But it wasn't enough. He fell into the darkness below. Toby opened his eyes. The cave was pitch black. "Cubes, where am I now?" He looked up and saw a tiny dot of light. The hole he just fell through. "Dang. Better light a torch", Toby said. He pulled out a torch and placed it. The whole cave lit up in a golden fashion, revealing a stone tomb! Toby took a closer look. The front had an Eye of Ender symbol carved in it's door. "Huh. The same symbol on the tree....", Toby whispered. He pulled out a pick and mined through the stone. Minutes later, the pick was about to break, until Toby mined a last block. The tomb led into a dark, small room. He pulled out another torch and lit it. "I bet whatever's in here will be either very ugly, very dangerous, or very-", Toby stopped. The light revealed an attractive, scarred, bloody girl. She was unconcious, her clothes were ripped, and an scarf with an Eye of Ender insignia was dusty and ripped. "...beautiful...",Toby concluded. Toby collected the scarf, then ran over to the girl. She looked beaten. Cold. Lifeless. Toby pulled out a large strip of leather, then wrapped it around the girl. He then carefully picked her up, then made his way out of the tomb. But, outside the tomb, creepers started to gather from the shadows. "Please, Notch. Help me get her to safety....", Toby pleaded. He tried to use his teleportation powers, but nothing happened. He tried again. Nothing. The creepers slowly stalked their way towards Toby. "Please, Notch.", Toby yelled. The creepers were only 6 blocks away! Toby closed his eyes and concentrated. "Let me save her...", Toby whispered. The creepers surrounded Toby and started to sizzle. POOF! Toby did it! KABOOM! The creepers exploded, cascading the entire cave. Toby appeared on the surface. The girl was still in his arms, and it was around noon. He headed back to the campsite. Back at camp, Carlotta and James were talking. "So, a Leader's Child? That's what I am?", Carlotta asked. "Yep, every tribe has one, and every Child has powers.", James confirmed. "I mastered mine, you're figuring out yours, but Toby......", James bit his lip. "Not so much.." Just then, Toby appeared from the dense forest. "Hey, dude. Did you get the tree?", James asked. "Something more important....", Toby replied. He sat the girl down, then took off his tie and dipped it in some water. James and Carlotta were suprised. He started to clean up the blood. He held up her head with his hand. She was African American, just like Toby. She looked about 13, just like Toby. "Is...is she an....Enderman?", Toby thought. Carlotta looked over Toby's shoulder. "Is she....", she began. "I hope to Jeb not.", Toby interuppted. He dashed over to a chest and pulled out a potion. "Potion of regeneration?", James asked. Toby opened the potion and fed a little to the girl. The teens waited. And waited. And waited. But, just when it seemed all hope was lost, the girl awoke! She looked around. Toby instantly froze. Her stared at her eyes. They were...gorgeous. "As purple as a violet...", Toby thought. He grabbed her scarf from a log. "Are you okay?", Toby asked. The girl looked at Toby with a blank expression. Finally, she replied. "I..don't know...." Nighttime. The gang had made their way out of the forest and into a desert. The unknown girl was all cleaned up. Her hair was brushed, clothes were fixed, and scars were cleaned. Toby walked next to the girl with a oblivious look on his face. The girl looked down. Toby walked closer to her, then finally said, "So...do you have a name?" She looked up. "Huh? Oh, um......Tamma? Yeah. Tamma Cherno....I think..", she replied. "You think?", Toby asked. "I guess. That's all I remember." Carlotta spoke up. "I think we should set up here." Everyone agreed. The team later split up. Toby and James looked for water, while Tamma and Carlotta cooked dinner. Tamma sat on the warm sand next to the furnace, while Carlotta sat on top of a chest. Tamma drank a bucket of milk. Tamma spoke up. "Your friend is kind of cute...", Tamma said. "Hmm? You mean Toby? Phhfffftt...", Carlotta laughed. "Really! And I think he might like me too.", Tamma added. Carlotta laughed again,but then stopped. "You were serious?" Toby and James had found a nearby stream. Toby had pulled out a fishing rod and started to fish. James gathered water. "So, that Tamma...", James began. Toby sprang up, threw down the fishing rod, then ran to James. "Dude, I have a crush on the new girl. Okay? If you so much as THINK about spilling, you're dead. Got it?" James held up his hands. "My lips are sealed." James said. "But, you guys would make a good couple, right? You're both...Endermen." "Wait, 2 Leader's Children?" James looked at Toby with a hilarious glance. "Bro, I do NOT have a crush on my sister! I don't even have a sister! Gross, much?", Toby replied. He pushed James into the river. Toby and James were shocked when they got back to the campsite. 6 Ghasts encircled the campsite. "Tear is back....", James said. A deep hole was in the middle of the campsite. Inside, Tear held Tamma and Carlotta tied up as prisoners, while he ate the 5 porkchops the girls cooked for dinner. "I got the Ghasts! Go save your girlfriend!", James yelled. Toby frowned, then jumped inside. "Yo, doughball! That's my dinner!" Toby yelled. He jumped onto Tear's shoulders. "Yippee ki yay, cinderblock!", Toby said as Tear bucked around, trying to catch Toby. He threw an axe towards the girls, then continued to distract Tear. "Get over to James, and help kill those Ghasts!", Toby yelled. He flipped over to the front of Tear, then kicked his foot out. Tear shot over to the right, crashing into a pile of sand. Toby backflipped, landing on his knees, and pulled out his diamond sword. Tear also pulled out a sword, made of iron. "Bring it, Tear. I plan to stick around for Christmas...", Toby said. The two went at it. Back on the surface, James had shot down the last Ghast. The lifeless husk crashed down into a nearby plains biome. Tamma took the axe, then jumped into the hole. Tear punched Toby down to the ground. "Hey, cheap shot!", Toby yelled. "As ever, your positive outlook on life never ceases to amaze me...", Tear remarked. He brought up his sword. "Best 2 out of 3?", Toby joked. Suddenly, Tamma fell through, flipped, then kicked Tear into the ground. Tamma helped Toby up. "Thanks!", Toby said. Tamma smiled. "Just returning the favor....", Tamma replied. "Thanks for saving my life." Toby blushed and scratched his head. "Anytime.", he said. Carlotta grunted. "Yo, lovebirds! We're still on the clock!", she yelled down. Toby and Tamma looked at each other, then laughed awkwardly. "We should get out of this hole.", Tamma said. "Sure thing.", Toby replied. "Sure thing." Morning. Christmas Eve. Toby sat on top of a sand dune. He looked at the sky, and the clouds. He started thinking about his life. Meeting his friends. Surviving danger. And yesterday. He had found the girl of his dreams in an abandoned tomb. Some life, huh?. Tamma walked up the sand dune, and sat next to Toby. The two sat for a few minutes, then Tamma spoke up. "The guys, they said something about a tomb. They said you saved me. They said you healed me. I remember hurting when I woke up. But when I saw you, the pain went away.", Tamma stated. Toby nodded. "This might sound a little cheesy, but I really went out looking for a Christmas tree.", he said. He grabbed Tamma's hand. "I found something way better." The two looked out at the world around them. "They said today is Christmas, right?", Tamma asked. "Here's an early present." She leaned over and kissed Toby on the cheek. Tamma then got up and walked down the hill. "Take a walk with me in a bit?", she yelled over. Toby gave a thumbs up and yelled back, "No problem!". He fell backwards into the sand. "I think I have a girlfriend." PHEW! That's probably the longest chapter of END I've ever written. Hope you enjoy! As usual, leave a comment and spread this series! Let's make this one be the most popular out here. May the blocks be with you! Category:Chapter/Episode